


Comfort

by fallenice



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 09:54:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenice/pseuds/fallenice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jun knows, he always does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> _For Amandes_

Nino pulls Jun around the corner and locks them both in an empty room at the furthest end of the corridor. Jun is about to make a fuss about what Nino’s doing when Nino leans in towards him, pushes him against the wall, and hides his face in Jun’s clothes. 

"Please," Nino says into Jun’s shoulder, and Jun feels the words more than he can hear it. He gets it, Jun always does. It’s a plea for comfort that Nino, for all his infamous brattiness, is scared to admit and verbalise. Jun flips their positions and leans in to kiss the little of Nino’s forehead that he can see. 

Nino relaxes at that gesture and Jun lets his hand glide down Nino’s shirt and pulls it out of the jeans before slipping his hand under it. He feels Nino tense a little in anticipation at the contact as he moves his hands to the front of his jeans. 

Jun’s hands flip open the button of Nino’s jeans and his hand bunches at Jun's shirt instinctively. Jun smirks and pulls Nino’s jeans down, letting them pool at the smaller man’s ankles. The older man’s fingers play around the rubber of his boxers, as though asking for permission once again. Why is he so considerate, Nino wants to scream at him, just do it. Just _goddamn_ do it. He doesn’t deserve this gentleness, he didn’t come for this gentleness. 

Nino makes an annoyed noise to show his displeasure. 

Jun seems to get the message and pulls his boxers down swiftly. 

Nino gasps when his lower half is fully exposed to the air. Jun must have heard it because he moves his free hand to Nino's lower back and holds him closer in reassurance. Nino wants to roll his eyes - he is not a girl, damn it- but all he can do is lean closer to Jun, and his blood rushes south as he senses the beginning of Jun’s arousal against his thigh. 

Jun wraps his hands around Nino's flesh tentatively and feels Nino's fist tighten around his shirt. He takes it as an okay and begins to stroke - simple, slow strokes to bring Nino to hardness. Nino’s muscles relax and his head nuzzles against Jun’s shoulders. This Nino, he tells himself, is his. And his alone to know.

He holds Nino tighter. 

At the same time, the shorter man’s free hand wanders to Jun’s jeans. He unzips it and pulls both jeans and boxers down in one go. Jun makes a satisfied noise when Nino’s hand comes in contact with his arousal. Then he feels Jun’s hand on top of his as he brings the two arousals together and rubs at them together. Nino makes an embarrassing noise at that and begins to thrust harder into Jun’s hand, demanding more. Jun gets the hint, and speeds up his movement – on both their arousals- as Nino’s breathing gets more hectic and his hands claw on Jun’s shirt. 

“Jun,” Nino says in between gasps, his voice muffled by the clothes. Jun places an open-mouthed kiss on top of Nino’s head. 

“Come for me, Kazunari,” Jun’s lust-laced voice whispers to his ear as he squeezes. 

Nino buries himself in between Jun’s clothes as he lets go. In between his come-induced daze, he hears the long moan that Jun always gives when he completes. Jun lets his head rests on Nino’s for a brief moment of post coital bliss and Nino pretends that this is not too sappy for him. Not long after, Jun moves away from Nino and reaches for tissues from his jeans pockets (with his clean hand). As they both dress again, Jun looks at Nino, trying to sense his mood. Nino smiles back - the genuine one that reaches his eyes. 

Jun will make sure Nino talks when they get home.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first Matsumiya fic. :D Betaed by the lovely Isa :)


End file.
